


seven a.m.

by siyeons_kr



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyeons_kr/pseuds/siyeons_kr
Summary: based off of this tweet of my own; https://twitter.com/redroom_co/status/1023988486767038465jungeun has a 7am class, and the girl sitting next to her, jinsoul, pours a monster energy drink into her coffee while saying “i’m going to die” before drinking the whole thing.





	seven a.m.

why had jungeun thought it would be a great idea to sign up for the early class? sure, she thought she could handle it, coming right out of highschool, and sure, she was always more of a morning person anyway, but who wants to learn this early? her first class was always the worst in highschool. 

taking her usual seat in the second to last row, she leans back in her chair and closes her eyes.

"this class is way too fuckin' early," a voice says next to her. when jungeun opens her eyes, she finds another blonde girl dropping her bag on the floor and sitting down in the chair next to her. the comment wasn't to her, but to a friend she supposedly walked in with who sits in the seat a row in front of them. she's seen her in this class before, usually across the room. she never sits so close to her, but things were different today since both of them arrived at least ten minutes later than usual (most seats were taken already.) jungeun isn't sure of her name; it seems to be right on the tip of her tongue.

the friend in front of the girl turns around to talk to her, "i told you not to take this early class, jinsoul. you don't sleep until six in the morning half the time anyway." ah, yes. her name is jinsoul; jungeun remembers that she knew that now.

jinsoul has a coffee on the desk in front of her. she twirls the cup between the palms of her hands, staring at the lid. the class's teacher appears in between the rows, laptop and morning drink in hand. 'what do you think she's got in her drink today? wine?" jungeun finds herself staring at the girl next to her as she talks, lightly laughing along with her friend as they continue on from jinsoul's comment. she believes they're talking about some inside joke. 

jungeun rests her chin on the top of her hand, using the other to open up her laptop. what was she learning in this class anyway? she didn't really remember at this point. jinsoul was distracting her for some reason. she hadn't really looked at her in this way before, but something about her today is so... ethereal. it's hard to put it into words. lazily opening up her notes, jungeun catches jinsoul staring at her out of the corner of her eye. she's pretty sure jinsoul notices that she catches her staring because she turns her head quickly and pretends like she's listening to whatever is being taught up front. (jungeun is aware she's not listening, she almost never listens in class on normal days. why would she now?) 

she distracts herself and reads through her notes she had typed up the night before. "oh," jinsoul whispers next to her. she looks over and watches her as she digs through her bag on the floor in between them. she looks back and forth between her cup of coffee and the inside of her bag. jungeun tries to pay attention to the teacher, but she keeps looking back to jinsoul leaning to the side of her chair. whatever she is doing is much more interesting.

jinsoul pulls out a tall can from her bag, setting it on the desk next to her coffee. she twists the can around to open it, and then jungeun can see the label. it's a monster energy drink. the two make eye contact and jinsoul's mouth curves into a smile, "i'm going to die," she says, pouring the entire can of energy drink into her coffee. 

jungeun watches the girl next to her as she drinks the entire mixture within less than two minutes. "holy shit," she mutters. jinsoul only smiles wider and starts to laugh quietly, slamming her forehead on the desk. jungeun can't help but laugh a bit to herself, covering her mouth to stay as silent as she can. the pair keep exchanging glances every few minutes the rest of the class, jungeun giggling as jinsoul looks at her like she hasn't slept in four years.

almost two hours later, when the class lets out, jinsoul leaves with her friend a few moments earlier than jungeun does. as she's walking up towards the doors, the other girl looks back at her. "kahei, go on ahead. i'll meet you back at the dorm." her friend, kahei, glances at the two of them and walks ahead. "hey," she says softly, allowing jungeun to catch up.

"not dead yet?" a small smile forms on her face. 

her real laugh is so much louder than her laugh during the middle of class, "surprisingly. poor kahei will probably have to deal with me once i crash back at the dorm an hour from now. but i wanted to ask you something," the two of them stop and face each other.

"what's up?" she pulls up the strap on her backpack to be on her shoulder again.

"can i get your number?" the eye contact suddenly becomes somewhat of an awkward stare.

"oh," she fumbles and pulls her phone out of her back pocket, "yeah, of course." they switch devices and exchange numbers. 

"i'll text you, alright?" jungeun nods and watches her as she runs off to meet kahei up ahead of them. 

jungeun would later tell the story about how the girl next to her in class drank a horrible mixture of caffeine to jiwoo, her childhood best friend, and sooyoung, jiwoo's girlfriend. she would leave out the part about how much she caught her eye, or how they exchanged numbers and she made jungeun's heart flutter. she would leave out the part about how later that same day, jinsoul texted her and for the first time, she felt so drawn towards another person that it made her want to break her phone in half.

she would leave out the part about how jinsoul was so extraordinary in her eyes that the next class, she would intentionally leave later than normal just to reach class after jinsoul and sit down in the empty seat next to her so she'd be able to feel as light as she had the last time they met.


End file.
